


Singing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Insanity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru is waiting for Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Drusilla"

The trees were singing to her, whispering secrets into her mind. She stared through them up into the dark night sky. There had been stars before, but now they were all gone, faded into the clouds that merged with the dark.

But the trees still sang, when the stars were silent.

It was hard for her to imagine that just a short time ago this world had been silent to her. She had walked through it without hearing a thing. But now, it was as though her ears had been ripped off and replaced with magical ones. She had tried that, actually, but the mortal's ears had just dimmed the sounds, and dripped blood down her cheeks.

But right now the trees were singing to her, and stars were swimming through her mind, and Spike would be rising soon.


End file.
